


Giggles

by Rubystar2029



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubystar2029/pseuds/Rubystar2029
Summary: Just a little thing I made for my friend because she was sad this week
Kudos: 9





	Giggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azultheblue28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azultheblue28/gifts).



Shrieking laughter echoed around the small room, followed by the sound of running pedes against metal. Percetor looked up from his work and down towards his daughter, who was chasing the toy he made her. He smiled at the bitlet as she chased the toy under his desk and soft chirps came from the toy. Alchemy chirped back at the toy, giggling as she kicked it out from under the desk and across the room.

“Are you having fun Alchemy?” Percy asked the bitlet as she raced over to the toy and picked it up. He got a squeak in reply as Alchemy tapped the toy and dropped it, giggling as it started moving around the room. She started chasing it again, giggling the whole time. The toy hit the wall, making a dizzy noise before zooming off again, the bitlet close behind as she tried to mimic the noise it just made. Percy chuckled at his daughter, watching her for a bit more as she continued to give chase before going back to his project.  
“I'm glad you are having fun Alchemy.”


End file.
